


Von Streit zu Liebe

by Mireyuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Deutsch | German, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Nur ein Explizit-Kapitel aus Lust drauf geschrieben! Erste Veröffentlichung! ˆˆ'''Draco wusste nicht wie das passieren konnte, doch es war so gut. Als wären all die Jahre der Anfeindungen ein Vorspiel gewesen.Er kniete über Harry Potter, in Harry Potters Bett, in Hogwarts im Gryffindor-Turm. Und er war so erregt, wie schon lange nicht mehr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ist ein 0815-Sex Kapitel! Hatte ich mal Bock drauf! Wirklich fast nur Porn ˆˆ°°°

Draco wusste nicht wie das passieren konnte, doch es war so gut. Als wären all die Jahre der Anfeindungen ein Vorspiel gewesen.  
Er kniete über Harry Potter, in Harry Potters Bett, in Hogwarts im Gryffindor-Turm. Und er war so erregt, wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Er küsste Harry wieder innig, umspielte mit seiner Zunge die des Anderen und drückte sich an ihn. Viel zu viele Klamotten trennten die Beiden, somit zog Draco an Harry Oberteil und zog es ihm schnell über den Kopf, seine Lippen waren sofort wieder auf denen des Schwarzhaarigen. Harry tat es ihm gleich und zog ihm auch das Shirt aus. “Shush…”, machte er dann und grinste mit roten Wangen zu ihm herauf. Sie waren unter dem Tarnumhang hier rein geschlichen und keiner von ihnen war bis jetzt auf die Idee gekommen, einen Muffliato zu wirken. Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und wisperte den Zauber, dazu noch einen Privats-Zauber, damit niemand die Vorhänge öffnen konnte. Während Draco die Zauber sprach, küsste sich Harry an seinem Hals herab, fuhr mit seinen Händen an seiner Brust herab zu seinem Hosenbund und öffnete den Knopf und den Reißverschluss, um an das pochende Glied des Blonden zu kommen. Dieser legte den Kopf zur Seite, damit Harry besser an seinen Hals heran kam und keuchte auf, als Harrys Finger fanden wonach sie suchten. Lange konnte der Slytherin seine Finger jedoch nicht bei sich lassen und mit etwas Konzentration schaffte er es, Harry seiner Hose und Shorts zu entledigen. Er fühlte sich wundervoll unter seinen Fingerspitzen an und er fuhr Harrys Muskeln entlang. Sie waren so unterschiedlich und doch ergänzten sie sich dadurch einfach perfekt. Draco mit seinem schlanken, scharfen Linien zu Harrys breiterer, muskulärer Masse. “Oh Draco!!”, kam es schließlich von Harry, zwischen den Küssen.  
Sie stoppten kurz, schließlich waren sie immernoch Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, Schulrivalen, der Auserwählte und der Todesser.  
Stahlgrau sah in Limettengrün. Der Funke sprang endgültig über, Lust, Begehren.  
Ihre Lippen trafen wieder wild aufeinander und fasste mit einer Hand in die wilde schwarze Mähne es Anderen, sie waren seidenweich, besser als er es vorgestellt hatte.  
Es wäre für sie beide das erste Mal mit einem Mann und doch verschwendete keiner von ihnen einen Gedanken daran, sie wollten sich. Ganz, mit Haut und Haar.  
Draco löste seine Hand aus den wundervollen Haaren und fuhr damit über Harrys Brust, neckte erst die eine und dann die anderen Brustwarze und entlockte Harry damit lustvolle Laute.  
Er wollte mehr davon hören, er wusste auch schon wie, er wollte ihn betteln hören.  
Er fuhr mit seiner Hand weiter, hörte nicht auf ihn zu Küssen, und hielt schließlich wieder sein Glied in der Hand. Es schmiegte sich samtweich in seine Handfläche. Mit dem Daumen spürte er die Lusttropfen an der Eichel und verrieb sie spielerisch. “Ohhh~...”, war alles was der Mann unter ihm zu stande brachte und streckte ihm damit sein Becken entgegen.  
Draco verwöhnte ihn nur kurz dort, denn er wollte ganz woanders hin. Er einen Lubricus und spürte wie seine Finger mit Gleitmittel überzogen wurden. Dann löste er den Kuss und sah seinem Gryffindor in die Augen. Er schob seine feuchten Finger zwischen die durchtrainierten Pobacken und rieb sie an Harrys Öffnung.  
Harry wurde kurz steif, sah allerdings den sanften Blick und öffnete schließlich die Beine noch etwas weiter. Er wollte es, wollte er so sehr, am liebsten gleich.  
Harry liebte die Hände und liebte das was sie mit ihm taten, er vertraute Draco!  
Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, als sich der Andere entspannte, massierte er sanft den Muskelring weiter. Dann schob er einen Finger sanft in Harry, ließ ihn nicht aus dem Blick. Harry gab ein Jappsen von sich und schloss die Augen um entspannt zu bleiben. Sie beiden kannten, das theoretische Vorgehen gut genug.  
Draco ließ seinen Finger von innen massieren, schob ihn tiefer und zog ihn wieder heraus. Sein Glied pochte vor Lust, wollte in diese Hitze.  
Doch er nahm sich zurück und schob dann den zweiten Finger in Harry, er rutschte locker in den Körper und Draco konnte nicht anders als zu beobachten wie seine Finger in der rosa umrahmten Öffnung verschwanden und wieder auftauchten.  
“Das ist so heiß!”, keuchte er schließlich in Harrys Ohr und provozierte damit knallrote Wangen. Dann schob er schon den dritten Finger in ihn und spürte die leichten Widerstand des Muskels.  
“Gut?”, fragte er leise und rieb wieder sanft den eingang, bis er sich entspannt  
“K-Komisch...ungewohnt...haah~...”, hauchte Harry, blieb allerdings relativ ruhig. Dann schob Draco zum Schluss einen vierten Finger hinzu. Harry wimmerte kurz und krallte sich in das Laken, sagte aber nicht Stop.  
Nachdem er sich auch daran gewöhnt hatte, war Draco sich sicher, dass er sich nehmen konnte was er wollte.  
Er sprach nochmal einen Lubricus um sein Schwanz damit schön gleitfähig zu machen und legte sich Harrys Beine über die Schultern.  
Er küsste ihn sanft und spürte wie Harrys Arme sich um ihn legten. Dann hörte er was er hören wollte.  
“N-Nimm mich… oh, Draco… Ich will dich spüren! Jetzt!”, wimmerte Harry leise und sah ihn mit lust verhangenen Blick an.  
Mehr brauchte er nicht, als Erlaubnis und legte eine Hand an Harrys Hüfte, mit der Anderen führte er die Spitze seines Gliedes an seinen Anus und drückt sich sanft, so langsam wie er konnte, in ihn. Die Hitze und die Enge nahmen ihm die Atem. “Oh Harry….”, brachte er leise hervor und schob sich weiter.  
Harry spürte ein leichtes Ziehen, aber keinen richtigen Schmerz und es machte das ganz noch erregender. Er spürte wie Draco langsam Zentimeter für Zentimeter in ihn schon, ihn ausfüllte. Dann spürte er wie ihre Becken aufeinandertrafen und konnte nur stöhnen. Draco war komplett in ihm, es war als gehörte alles genauso!  
Draco fing an ihn zu küssen und wartete kurz, sowohl um sich wieder, irgendwie, herunter zu kriegen und Harry die Möglichkeit zu geben sich an seine Größe zu gewöhnen.  
“Du fühlst dich gut an, Potter!”, schnurrte er und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen, welches Harry eine Gänsehaut verpasste.  
“Das kann ich nur zurückgeben, Malfoy!”, keuchte er, leise lachend. Es war so unglaublich absurd intim, das wussten beiden und beide genossen es.  
Dann zog Draco sich zurück und schob sich wieder ihn Harry, erst langsam und kontrolliert. Dann wurde er immer schneller, testete wie viel Harry aushielt. Dieser spornte ihn aber immer wieder an: ”Mehr… Oh Draco, schneller!!.... Nimm mich richtig!”.  
Er tat alles, was Harry sagte und am Ende stieß er tief in ihn, hielt ihn mit einer Hand an der Hüfte und mit der Anderen umfasste er Harrys Errektion. Dann lehnte Draco sich leicht zu einer Seite und änderte den Winkel leicht, traf den Lustpunkt des Gryffindors und brachte ihn so zum schreien. Er versuchte diesen Winkel zu behalten und spürte bei dem dritten oder vierten Stoß, er wusste es nicht, wie Harry sich heiß über seiner Hand ergoss.  
In dem Moment zog er sich rhythmisch um Dracos Glied zusammen und nach zwei schnellen, tiefer stößen kam er auch zum Höhepunkt, so intensiv wie noch nie zuvor. Er füllte Harry mit der weißen Flüssigkeit und genoss jeden Moment.  
Dann sackte er auf ihm zusammen, beide atmeten schwer, waren schweiß bedeckt, aber verdammt zufrieden.  
Nach einigen Minuten, oder Stunden murmelte Harry: “Dray… du wirst schwer….!”  
Er bekam ein leises Lachen zur Antwort und Draco löste sich von ihm und spürte wie er aus ihm rutschte und legte sich neben ihn.  
Harry schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen schnellen Sauber-Zauber und legte ihn dann wieder weg, wunderte sich aber einen Moment später, wo seine Brille abgeblieben war. “Komm her…”, hörte Harry dann eine sanfte Stimme neben sich und dreht sich in die offenen Arme die auf ihn warteten und sich dann um ihn legten.  
Harry schloss die Augen und flüsterte: “Ich glaube, ich hab mich vor Ewigkeiten in dich verguckt..”, und wurde rot. Draco hatte auch die Augen geschlossen und spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug. “...Ich weiß, was du meinst…Ich…”, antwortete er leise und hauchte dann:”Ich glaube, ich liebe dich auch!”  
Harry schmiegte sich bei den Worten an ihn und lachte leise, ziemlich glücklich. Damit schliefen sie ein. 

Hermine und Ron hatten bei Ron im Bett geschlafen, also direkt neben Harrys Bett. Hermine stand früh wie immer auf und zog sich schnell eine Jogginghose über, als ihr Blick auf ‘zwei’ schwarze Hogwarts-Roben fiel. Sie lachte leise und freute sich schon auf eine neue Frau an ihrer Seite. Jemanden mit dem sie sich über Mädchenkram unterhalten konnte.  
Sie sammelte die Roben auf und stutzte. Slytherin?  
Sie legte die Roben über den Stuhl von Harry und setzte sich zu ihrem Freund aufs Bett. “Harry liegt nicht allein im Bett!”, grinste sie ihn an und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.  
Ron sah erstaunt rüber und meinte: ”Das ist ja eine Überraschung!! Hast du schon herausgefunden ob es Ginny ist?”  
“Äh...nein, nicht Ginny!”, antwortete sie vorsichtig und langsam verband sie Eins und Eins. “Ron… Ich glaube, du solltest schon Mal zum Frühstück gehen…”  
“Aber ich will wissen wer mit ihm im Bett liegt und ob er ...naja… einen stecken durfte… endlich?!”

Harry wurde wach von den Stimmen neben seinem Bett und lauschte. Allerdings wurde er abgelenkt von einer Hand die ihm sanft über den Rücken strich. Er seufzte entspannt und sah hoch in die wundervollsten grauen Augen die es gab. “Guten Morgen, Dray…”, hauchte er und bekam ein schiefes Lächeln. “Ich mag es, wenn du mich so nennst…”  
Draco setzte sich auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare und grinste, als er Hermine und Ron hörte.  
“Du durftest eher einen wegstecken….”, meinte er leise lachend und löste dann, ohne Warnung, die Zauber. Harry sah ihn erschrocken an und fluchte leise. 

Hermine sah auf, als Harry leise fluchte und hielt Ron auf, als er einfach die Vorhänge aufmachen wollte.  
“Guten Morgen, Harry! Gut geschlafen?”, meinte er dann grinsend und wartete auf die Antwort.

“Morgen Ron, Morgen Mine…”, meinte er und setzte sich auf und fühlte sich nicht so wund wie er erwartet hatte. Er küsste Draco kurz und meinte leise:”Ich hasse dich gerade, du Blödmann!”  
Denn Harry wusste genau, dass Hermine wusste, wer bei ihm war und genau wusste wie Ron das finden würde.  
Er zog sich seine Shorts an und schob die Vorhänge zur Seite, warum sollte man den Horror für Ron noch herauszögern.  
Draco zog sich einfach die Decke über sein Schritt und grinste Weasley und Granger an.

“M-Malfoy?”, fragte Ron, wie schon erwartet, geschockt. “H-Harry?”, fragte er dann und sah seinen Freund in Panik an.  
“Darf ich vorstellen… Mein Partner Draco!”, meinte Harry relativ trocken und neutral um Ron nicht noch mehr zu schocken. Hermine tätschelte Rons Hand und lächelte Draco zu. Sie freute sich, dass ihr Freund einfach irgendwen gefunden hatte, auch wenn es schade war, dass es keine Frau war.  
“Also ihr habt endlich festgestellt, warum ihr euch so gerne gestritten habt?”, fragte sie schließlich.  
“Du willst damit sagen, du wusstest, dass es… sexuelle Anziehung war?”, fragte Draco, stand dann einfach auf und zog sich kurz an. Er wusste, dass Granger nicht wegguckte und gönnte ihr den Anblick.  
“Ich habe es schon länger vermutet, aber wusste nie wie ich damit anfangen sollte… ich hatte gehofft es klappt so, oder er findet wen anders…”, antwortete sie verlegen und wurde rot, sah aber nicht weg.  
“Hey!”, rief Ron und vergaß ganz seinen Schock über die Tatsache, dass er es schlimm fand, dass Harry und Draco im Bett gelandet waren.  
“Wir saßen gestern als letzte in der Bücherei und haben uns schließlich mal wieder gestritten…”, fing Harry an und gähnt kurz.  
“... Und dann hab ich ihn einfach geküsst. Er sollte einfach den Mund halten…. Und so kam eines zum Anderen!”, sagte Draco und zog sich auch fertig an.  
“Frühstück!”, rief Harry dann und sah zu seinem Freund. Draco sah kurz unsicher zu Harry und nahm dann seine Hand. “Kein Zurück...würde ich sagen…”, flüsterte Harry und drückte sanft die Hand seines Freundes.  
Ron ging auf die andere Seite von Harry und meinte leise, “Harry… Bitte sag mir du durftest einen wegstecken!!” Harry sah seinen besten Freund an und wurde verlegen.  
“Malfoys liegen nie unten Weasley! Auch nicht unter Harry Potter!”, gab Draco etwas arrogant zum besten und Ron war wieder ziemlich geschockt. Dann kamen sie in der großen Halle an. “Gut, dass wir einen Tisch haben…”, meinte Harry und beide gingen zum Tisch des achten Jahrgangs, die Blicke ignorierend.


End file.
